1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for lightwave guides, having attached at the narrow sides of the connector casing release levers which actuate spring-loaded detents which are released from the locking plate when lateral pressure is applied on the release levers and are engaged in plugged position in counterparts when the connector is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known connector for lightwave guides is known from German patent DE-OS No. 29 39 231. In the aforementioned German patent, the counterpart, an object may get caught between the release lever and the connector casing and thus block the release lever. This risk is particularly prevalent when the connector, together with several other connectors, is located at a wall covered with shelves and the cables of adjacent connectors can easily enter between the wall of the casing and the release lever.
With such prior art connectors, it is also possible for cables accidentally to press onto the release lever laterally and unlock the release lug of at least one side. Furthermore; it is also possible for a cable to get caught between the casing and the release lever and bend the release lever toward the outside.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a connector that prevents the blocking or accidental actuation of the release lever, and also can be disengaged manually if necessary, and further, that the release lever cannot be bent outward.